The Roller Coaster
by sweetestcandyalive
Summary: A Jeca one-shot. A day at the carnival. Please read and review!


"I don't want to."

Jesse placed his hands on my shoulder to stop me from walking away. "Aww, please?!" He then flashed his puppy dog eyes at me.

How could I say no to that? I couldn't. But it's still fun to tease him a bit more.

"I'm drained and sleepy. Let's go home." I tried to walk away again, but he wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me in place. I struggled a bit just to toy with him.

"Beca, PLEASE?!" He's on his knees now, staring at me with those big, brown eyes.

We started gathering unwanted attention, so I pulled him up by his shoulders, hissing, "Stop that! Okay, okay! I'll go!"

He grinned so widely that I thought his face would break in half. "YES!" he hooted. I shushed him and rolled my eyes.

I looked up at the gigantic roller coaster ride and gulped. I was afraid of heights, but he didn't know that. I refuse to let him find out. I just have to suck it up for him. He had been nice to me all day. During our day at the carnival just outside Barden, he had been nothing but sweet and amazing, playing games, winning me prizes, and buying me tons of food. It was a fun day, up until he asked me to join him on that montrous contraption. He must not have seen the horrified look on my face because he was looking up at the roller coaster and grinning widely.

"Let's get this over with, nerd," I said now, pulling him by the sleeve towards the ticket booth while my free hand was shaking inside my hoodie pocket.

When we received our tickets, got passed the gate, and were strapped into a car of the roller coaster, I started to panic. Looking ahead, I saw the high slope which is the path of this ride from hell.

"Bec, you alright? You look pale," Jesse asked, concern lacing his voice. Realization painted his face. "You're afraid of heights."

It wasn't a question. I averted my eyes to avoid the statement. My hands were shaking violently now.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have forced you." He looked so guilty that I felt guilty myself for making him feel that way.

"You seemed to really want to ride this thing. I couldn't not let you," I said, looking at my shaking hands.

He took my hands into his, easing my nervousness a little. He looked me in the eyes, and I stared back at his. "I could've ridden by myself. I'm sorry."

My heart swelled at his sincerity. "Well, we're here now. There's no turning back. Let's do this thing," I said with determination, mustering up all the courage I can get from myself and from Jesse. I clutched his hands tighter and smiled at him.

He smiled back at me. "I'll be here beside you through it all."

The engine of the ride started humming, and I took a deep breath. Here goes, I thought. Jesse squeezed my hand reassuringly. When we started going up the slope, I held my breath. The car stopped at the top of the hill.

Holy crap, this is it.

"Be brave, Beca. I'm here. I won't let you go," Jesse reassured me, an encouraging smile on his face.

And then, we started falling.

I tried my best to keep my eyes open. I heard Jesse shouting gleefully beside me, all the while grasping my hand. I felt the cold wind hitting my face, and I swallowed my fear. The knowledge of having Jesse beside me, not letting me go, is making me braver and braver every second. I shouted with him, a wide smile on my face, enjoying the ride.

When we finally stopped, I was surprised to find myself still grinning from ear to ear. I was shaking, not with fear, but with the feeling of the rush from the ride. I looked at Jesse, and he had the same merry look on his face.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," I said to him while he helped me out of the ride. He kept my hand in his while we retrieved our things. "By the end of the ride, I admit I actually liked it."

"What did I tell you, Bec? The endings are the best part," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Weirdo."

He laughed and started pulling me towards a hotdog stand. "Come on. I'm starving."

When we both got our hotdogs, I turned to him. "Thanks, Jesse. For this day. For being with me. For helping me face my fears. For being you," I said sincerely.

"Now who's the cheesy one?" He laughed, and I punched his arm. His expression turned serious. "You don't have to face your fears alone, Beca. You have me now. This day has been awesome with you." He took a step towards me and kissed me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."


End file.
